Monsieur James
Hello, I am Monsieur James. I came into the Roleplay on June 8, 2013. My parents were Chanterella and the early, Emperor William. I was only 5 years old when my father cheated on my mother. Despite the horrible things the kingdom has said about him, I still miss him very much and will always in my heart be the best father I have every had. I also have a twin brother, Maximus. Teenage years: In my teenage years, I fooled around a lot and was very perverted (I mean I still am lol) I used to joke around, and not act very mature about being royal, Despite the fact, I would soon to be an Emperor. When I was 16 years old, I met a wonderful woman Named Celeste (also known as CelesteForever) As soon as I met her, I fell in love. We talked and when we both turned 18, I proposed to her and she said yes. Even though my mother didn't like the relationship at first, she had grown to love it. Early Adulthood: During this time, Me and Empress Celeste lived well. We had many children and raised a very good Empire. Not much has happened during that time since we never start any conflict. We rarely start wars so our Empire was known to be quite peaceful. Controversy Despite the good times in my adulthood, there was still ups and downs...Even though I was very openly Bisexual, A friend of mine told the other people in the kingdom and they were not happy. Soon everyone was looking at me strange, telling me how disgusting I am, and even started spreading rumors how I was cheating with another man and sleeping with him. Soon as my Family and Friends notice this, They made a new rule stating how no homophobic remarks should ever be made and anyone from the LGBT+ community has the right to follow the rules and have equal rights as anyone in the Roleplay. Coming back to Woozworld and the Roleplay If anyone of you didn't know, I was away for 8 months because of real life issues. When I came back, everyone was pleased that I was back. But a lot of things happened, Sadly CelesteForever has quit woozworld from what I heard, Chanterella also, and many other things. It took me a while to get back to it but I finally know what's going on. Now I finally got back from woozworld and started trying to come on often as I was before. Sadly Celeste quit woozworld but I found out my close friend was in this Roleplay. Glad to be back to this roleplay and I am ready to be back as a leading man. Facts: # I am 45 years old in Roleplay 2. I hate peanuts 3. I'm obsessed with anything that has to do with the 80's (Also a bit to the Victorian era) 4. I have a black cat named Sebastian (If you know the reference, I love you) 5. I collect a lot of Silent Hill 6. I really love peaches 31aaf35582c20c276e3fa2094d10e834.png|Me now 4186b9551cd5c5f6c11796469c9ad4ea.png|Me one year ago 7eab8c1532e1fa23735aa412c5c4ad59.png|Me with ma mama Category:Kingdom Category:Emperor Category:Emperors Category:Rulers Category:Royal Category:Male Category:Joined in 2013 Category:Woozworld Category:Anime Fans Category:Creepypasta Fans Category:Bisexual Category:Peach Fans Category:Raven Haired Category:Handsome Category:Asurá-belle Category:Asurá Category:Asurá Family Members Category:Asurá-belle Family Members Category:Asurá-belle Family Category:Asurá Family Category:Black & White Lovers Category:Mature Category:Funny Category:Nice Category:Caring Category:Parent Category:Father Category:Guardian Category:Princes Category:Black (Color) Lovers Category:Amazing Category:Kings Category:Leader Category:A Great Leader Category:Smart Category:Strong Category:Helpful Category:Goths Category:Serious Category:Fabulous Category:Sexy Category:Black (Color) Fans Category:Understanding Category:Kind Category:Wise Category:Too Smart Category:Blessed